At present, worldwide popular smart hardware including echo, google home and the like has a voice interaction function. A main interacting manner is to say a wake-up word firstly. For example, the smart hardware “google home” may be woke up only when a user says “hello google”, and then the user can give a specific instruction such as listening to news or listening to music.
In prior art, one or more fixed wake-up words are generally used to wake up a smart terminal. However, users have their own personalized requirements. For example, one user would like to replace the original wake-up word of his/her phone with “Tianyao” according to his/her interests. The user's requirement of customizing a wake-up word has not been realized in prior art.